Matsu Takenao
Matsu Takenao was a bushi an Emerald Magistrate of the Lion Clan. Topaz Championship Takenao was a huge man who was a contender of the Topaz Championship in 1160. Kuni Jiyuna, another contender, was attacked by the Bog Hag Shikageko who was disguised as the monk Murai. Moto Najmudin, Tsuruchi Fusako and Takenao fought the creature who was killed by a jade spell of Jiyuna. Najmudin was awarded with the championship. Station Doji Jotaro granted Najmudin a position as yoriki, assistant to an Imperial Magistrate. He selected Takenao, Fusako and Jiyuna as his doshin. Crane Lands Takenao and his associates discovered a maho-tsukai operating in the Crane lands in 1161. When she was finally defeated, they found a symbol featured prominently among his belongings and tattooed across her torso several times. It was an ancient nomad pictogram from the Burning Sands, resembling a mythical beast, similar to a flaming horse or a Ki-rin. Glimpse of Tomorrow, by Rich Wulf Blood and the Ki-rin The four were later stationed in their respective Clan lands and Takenao was stationed near the fighting at the City of the Rich Frog. In 1165 he and his former companies were requested by acting Agasha Daimyo Agasha Chieh to join again Najmudin, beginning a mission related with maho-tsukais and the Ki-rin. Rain of Blood Takenao was with their companions and the legendary Matsu Hitomi at the City of Remembrance when the Rain of Blood covered the Empire. He defended the City against the newly corrupted and the attack of a tainted Yoritomo Kitao and her pirates. They had each been promoted to investigate Bloodspeakers within their individual clans' lands, and they began each to report directly to the Emerald Champion, Yasuki Hachi, or one of his senior magistrates. Forgotten Lore, by Shawn Carman Khan's Defiance Takenao commanded one of the armies tasked with the defense of Lion lands and pushing back the Unicorn army in 1169 during the Khan's Defiance. With the snow thawed, the Lion's fury was upon the Khan. the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Yoshino pushed the Unicorn army back, using a army led by Ikoma Korin to push from the north, his own army pushing from the west and the army lead by Takenao from the south. The Unicorn had to fully engage the Lion before they could reach the capital. The Truest Test, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Takenao eventually was appointed as Chief Shireikan of the Second Matsu Army. Masters of War, p. 74 Gaijin Tactical Book In 1170 Takenao arrived to Bishamon Seido and met the commanders under his orders, Akodo Itoku and Matsu Watako. They showed a book found within the Unicorn loot the Lion took when they were returning victorious from the Fall of Shiro Moto. Takenao tasked Itoku to pass the book to the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shigetoshi. From the beginning it looked as an important manual, despite the language was not understood at that time. The Heaven's Will, Part I, by Shawn Carman The book was called De Bellis Yoditorum. De Bellis Yoditorum (Promotional Title) External Links * MAtsu Takenao (Reign of Blood) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Emerald Magistrates